The Nexters season 1 episode 6 The Cat Whisperer
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Nexters and the others think that Kitty is acting too much of a cat then a human, so Jerry hires a child psychologist to help her be more human like, while the other Nexters go on a mission to stop a mad dog man who is turning people in the world into dogs.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 6 The Cat Whisper

FADE IN

INT. TOP SECRET LABORATORY SECURITY OFFICE EVENING

In the secretary office 2 security officers are playing cards .

SECURITY OFFICER 1

Jim, I win again.

Then another Security Officer comes into the office.

SECURITY OFFICER 2

Alright John it's your turn.

SECURITY OFFICER 1

OK.

The first Security officer leaves the office. The third officer shuffles the cards back into the deck.

CUT TO

INT. TOP SECRET LABORATORY

The officer walks into the laboratory. He shines his flashlight into the laboratory. Suddenly a big shaggy shadowy figure leaps over the table and runs out of through the door, causing him to knocking over the security officer.

SECURITY OFFICER 1

(into his phone)

Hello…Get me the Nexters.

FADE TO

EXT. OPEN FIELDS OF AFRICA SUNSET

In the open fields of Africa, several off road vehicles DRIVE through the fields. Then the Nexters are on their tail.

The Nexters are on their motorcycles, catching up to the poachers. Suddenly the poachers FIRES LASERS from their laser blasters at them.

Victor uses his planet powers to BLOCK the laser fire. Billy, Kitty and Mia leap over Victor and go onto the poachers trucks.

POACHER 1

Hey you kids get off of our truck.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

No way dude. You baddies are going down

Billy TWIRLS his hammer and slams it down onto the moving truck, causing it to fly into the air and crash onto the ground.

Mia blocks and counter attacks from the poachers and knocking them off of the trucks. Kitty uses her claws to cut the moving tires on their trucks into pieces, causing them to stop the poacher's truck to SKID to a halt.

Suddenly the poacher's vehicles stop and the rest of the poachers leap out of their vehicles.

The Nexters go into their fighting stances.

RANDY MASTERS

Nexters!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Unite!

STEWART DAYS

But guys we are already united.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh….Attack!

The Poachers throws nets onto the Nexters. Kitty leaps into the air and shred the nets into pieces. Steve runs up to the poachers and swings his swords at the poachers, causing them to get hit by the swords and knock them to the ground, Marian fires her gravity gauntlets at the poachers vehicles, causing them to FLOAT into the air.

Megan uses her MAGNETISM POWERS to OPEN the cages and releasing al of the animals out of the cages. Mariana throws the vehicles down onto the ground, causing them to EXPLODE. The Poachers fires LASERS out of their laser blasters at the Nexters. Gil and Gillian come in front of Victor and Mia, causing the laser fire to reflect off of them and hit back at the poacher's laser blasters, hitting them and making them explode.

Some of the Poachers charge at the Nexters. Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out of her mouth at the Poachers, causing them to get trapped into the bubbles. Megan FIRES ELECTRICITY out of her hands at more of the poachers, hitting them and making them fall to the ground.

Mia throws a kick at an incoming poacher and judo throws another 1 into the air. Victor uses his planet manipulation powers to wrap the poachers in long grass.

Then the WOOHP helicopters hover down from the sky and land down onto the ground. The Spies leap out of the helicopter wearing their spy uniforms.

SAM

Good work Nexters. I hope that these poachers learn their lesson that you cannot hunt down these poor animals.

CLOVER

We will bring all of those animals that they capture to a nature presser so poachers won't hunt them…

Suddenly a field rat runs pass Kitty's feet. Kitty goes crazy and chases after the field rat.

KITTY DION

RAT!

The field rat runs in-between Clover's feet. Kitty tackles Clover to the ground while chasing after the field rat.

ALEX

Kitty not now!

CLOVER

Rude much.

RANDY MASTER

Not again Kitty. This is the third time this week she goes all cat onto a harmless animal.

AMY CHARLESTON

Well she does have cat DNA inside of her.

STEVE SCHOONER

I hope that she could change.

Kitty chases the field rat in circles.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM THE NEXT DAY

The Next Day at Mount WOOHP Kitty is on her hands and feet sneaking around. Mrs. Lewis is doing the dishes.

Kitty leaps onto the top of the refrigerator and OPENS the cookie jar.

KITTY DION

Oatmeal Raisin

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Yeah I took the last chocolate chip.

Billy eats the chocolate chip cookie. Then Jerry comes into the great room.

JERRY

Kitty would you get down from there.

Kitty leaps off of the refrigerator

KITTY DION

What do you want Jerry?

Then JOY in his 40's handsome, smart, wise, friendly, has curly hair and a mustache comes into the great room.

JERRY

Kitty this is Dr. Johnathan Joy.

JOY

But you can call me JJ.

JERRY

He is a child psychologist, who turns reckless kids into nice and polite children.

KITTY DION

And he is here why?

SILVANA SAGA

He is here for you.

MRS. LEWIS

You see Kitty, your cat like abilities and your cat like DNA is interfering with your human side.

JERRY

We just want you to be more human, instead of a cat girl.

KITTY DION

But I am a human. With Cat DNA.

STEVE SCHOONER

What Jerry means to say is we are worried about you. We think that your cat side is going too far.

So please young lady, will you do this for us?

KITTY DION

Yes Mrs. Lewis.

Suddenly the ALARAM RINGS

AMY CHARLESTON

Sam, Clover and Alex needs us now.

RANDY MASTERS

Come on Nexters we have a mission to do.

The other Nexters run towards the WOOHP tubes and WOOHP to Sam, Clover and Alex's office.

KITTY DION

You have a goofy mustache and have curly hair.

JOY

Yes I have a silly mustache and have curly hair, but I was like you Kitty, years ago I was a troublesome young boy, but now I am a mature young man. And I am here to make you to become the same.

CUT TO

INT. WHOOP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

The Nexters arrive in the office. They TRANSFORM into their spy uniforms.

SAM

Good to have you here. Because we have a crisis on our hand.

Sam presses the button on her desk, causing video footage to appear on the big screen.

CLOVER

Someone or something…Has break into a top secret laboratory and took something.

RANDY MASTER

It could be something dangerous.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do you know what it was there for?

ALEX

We don't know, but we also want you guys to investigate strange occurrences from around the world.

Sam presses a button on the desk causing some footage to appear on the screen. The footage shows some people acting like dogs.

SILVANA SAGA

So what they are acting like dogs.

AMY CHARLESTON

Yes, but it could connect us to who stole the object from the top secret laboratory.

SAM

I like what you think of that. Your mission is to stop whoever was behind all of this and save the day.

CLOVER

But first the gadgets.

Clover presses a button on the desk causing the drawers to OPEN and revels the gadgets.

SAM

For this mission you will be needing the Nose Knows Nose, a special devise that is in a shape of a nose, just put it on onto your nose and your sense of smell will increase.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet, I can smell Mrs. Lewis cookies a mile away.

ALEX

Yes you can but there are the other gadgets. The See through everything sunglasses.

SAM

And the Get Back Home Button, just press it and you will get back to Mount WOOHP in no time.

Clover hands the gadgets, to Normy, Billy, Jason and Madison. Sam presses the button onto the desk, causing the WOOHP tubes to SUCK up the Nexters through the tubes.

CUT TO

INT MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM

Kitty is sitting on the coach with Dr. Johnathan Joy sitting next to her.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

Alright Kitty, for our first exercise I need you avoid following around a red dot.

KITTY DION

I don't know if I can doctor, my instinct tells me to chase after it.

JOY

I know, but this time control your instinct.

Dr. Johnathan Joy take out his laser pointer, and PROJECTS a RED BEAM out of it and a red dot appears on the wall.

Kitty struggles to resist the red dot. She gets all hyper and leaps off of the couch and dives at the laser dot.

KITTY DION

Oh no, sorry doctor.

JOY

That's ok, let's try this again.

Dr. Johnathan points the laser to the other wall. Kitty starts to sweat from her forehead feeling nervous. Kitty snaps out of it and leaps over the other side of the great room and pounce onto the wall and catches the red dot.

KITTY DION

Sorry, this exercise is hard.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

(smiles)

It's OK…Let's try a new exercise.

CUT TO

INT. TOP SECRET LABORATORY LATER

Later at the top secret laboratory Victor, Dave, Normy,Randy, Amy and Silvana arrive and walks into the laboratory.

DAVE CRUST

What is this place?

RANDY MASTERS

This is the place where the crime has taken place.

AMY CHARLESTON

The guards say that the shaggy freak break into the laboratory and took something.

Silvana starts to SNIFF out something.

SILVANA SAGA

And what's that smell?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah, it smells something familiar?

DAVE CRUST

The Nose Knows Nose shall identify that.

Dave puts on the Nose Knows Nose onto his nose and activates it. The Nose Knows Nose starts to BEEP and FLASHES RED.

DAVE CRUST

Hey look the Nose Knows Nose is beeping.

RANDY MASTERS

It looks like it identified the smell.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(looking at his wrist communicator)

It saids here that the smell is wet dog.

SILVANA SAGA

EWWW! Wet Dog! Who or what broke in here smelling like a Wet Dog?

Then Amy notice a big hole in the ceiling.

AMY CHARLESTON

Guys look there is a hole in the ceiling.

The other Nexters look up at the ceiling.

DAVE CRUST

It is a hole in the ceiling.

RANDY MASTERS

But who could've done this?

Victor uses his wrist communicator to scan the hole.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his earpiece)

Jerry, Girls could you analyze the scan that I took?

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, Poppy and Mimi are up at the computer.

JERRY

(into earpiece)

We are already on it Victor.

Jerry TYPES down onto the keyboard and the image of the hole in the ceiling appears on the screen.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

The results are in and they look like humanoid paw prints.

MIMI

Are you sure about this?

It could be a man dog.

JERRY

I believe that you're right.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his earpiece)

Are you sure about this?

JERRY

We are sure of it. Just keep on investigating the lab to find more clues.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his earpiece)

OK Jerry.

CUT TO

EXT. SMALL TOWN DAYTIME LATER

Later in a small town Steve, Billy, Mia, Madison Megan, and Stuart arrive at a small town, where things are a little bit odd.

STEWART DAYS

Wow…what's going on in this small town?

Everyone where all of the town folks are all acting like dogs.

STEVE SCHOONER

Do you think that we are in some type of other dimension?

MIA KING

(looking at her wrist communicator)

This seems like the place. Catburg.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(points at the welcome sign)

But now look over there.

Billy points at the welcome sign with the word "dog" painted over the word cat on the welcome sign.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

Everyone is acting like dogs?

MADISON

Who wants to change the town people into dogs?

Suddenly a TOWNSWOMAN walks up to them on all fours holding a stick in her mouth. Stewart uses his wrist communicator to scan the townswoman.

Billy grabs the stick out of her mouth and throws it into the distance. The Townswoman run after the stick.

STEWART DAYS

(into his earpiece)

Jerry, girls we are sending you guys a bio scan sample.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room Jerry is TYPING down onto the keyboard. The results appear on the computer screen.

JERRY

According to these results the townswoman contains 20 percent dog DNA.

RETURN TO SCENE

MADISON

So everyone is acting like a dog?

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Looks like it.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet I want to be a dog too.

MIA KING

As if. Being a dog is so boring.

Suddenly all of the townspeople look at the Nexters with angry looks on their faces. They surround the Nexters. The Nexters look worried.

Madison has an idea.

MADISON

Hey look over there a squirrel.

THE TOWNSPEOPLE

(together)

SQUIRREL?!

MADISON

(points to the left)

Yes it went that way.

The Towerpeople runs to the left to chase after the "squirrel".

STEVE SCHOONER

Nice quick thinking Madison.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Yes indeed. Now it's time to find out who's behind all of this. Join J.E.S.S.I.C.A Gil, Gillian, Jason and Mariana are at another laboratory.

STEVE SCHOONER

We're on our way.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM DINING ROOM

Back at Mount WOOHP Kitty and Dr. Johnathan Joy are up at the dining room table.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

( to Kitty)

Since you've been eating like a cat for a while, let's try making you eat like a human.

KITTY DION

But sir I do know how to eat like a human.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

You do so? Let's see you how you eat like a human.

Dr. Johnathan Joy places a piece of chicken down onto the table. Kitty picks up a knife and fork from the table and uses them to eat the chicken.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

(into his tape recorder)

Subject seems to control both her cat DNA and human DNA. Interesting.

JOY

(to Kitty)

It seems you are controlling your human and cat side of yours.

KITTY DION

I do learn my manners from Mrs. Lewis.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

But she and Jerry want you to be more lady like. I have a method that would work.

FADE TO

INT. OTHER SECRET LABORATORY HALLWAYS LATER

In another Secret laboratory J.E.S.S.I.C.A Gil, Gillian, the Twister Twins, Jason and Mariana walk into the laboratory. Then Steve, Billy, Mia, Madison and Stuart APPEAR out from behind the corner of the hallway

STEVE SCHOONER

Hey guys Jerry wants us to join up with you to help out with the investigation.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

We do need the help for this.

Mia puts on the see through everything sunglasses.

MIA'S P.O.V SEE THROUGH EVERYTHING SUNGLASSES

Mia sees a very big shaggy man in the other room

RETURN TO SCENE

MIA KINGS

I see something in the other room.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Come on let's get him.

They run right towards the other room.

CUT TO

INT. SECRET LABORATORY CHEMISTRY ROOM

Mia kicks down the door to the chemistry room and the Nexters enter into the room. They see it's RUFUS BARKS 8 feet tall, shaggy, hairy, hyperactive, obsessive, smart, and acts like a dog.

RUFUS BARKS

Hey kids, the formula is almost ready.

MARIANA

Who are you anyway?

RUFUS BARKS

Rufus Barks nice to meet you.

MADISON

So why are you here and what's your plan?

RUFUS BARKS

Since I have my first dog I became obsessed with being a dog. People don't believe in me so I decide to turn everyone in the world into dogs.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet. But bad. But it will be cool to drink out of a toilet.

RUFUS BARKS

I know right. I have already tested out the serum on myself and look at me now.

JASON HIGHTOWER

So now you are half human half down?

RUFUS DARKS

Yes I am. And soon I will spread my serum all over the world and soon everyone will be half human half dog.

STUART DAYS

You won't get away with this.

RUFUS BARKS

Oh I will.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Oh no you won't.

Victor, Dave, Randy, Normy, Amy and Silvana arrive on the scene.

NORMY

Alright furball you're out numbered 18 to 1.

THE TWISTER TWINS

Time to blow you away.

The Twister Twins BLOW POWERFUL WINDS at Rufus. Rufus leaps into the air to dodge the attack. Shaggy body slams down onto them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make vines to wrap around Rufus and raise him into the air. Rufus breaks out of the vines and land down onto the ground.

AMY CHARLESTON

Time to send this dog to the pound.

Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out of her mouth at Rufus. Rufus dodges it and tackles her to the ground. Megan FIRES ELECTRICITY at Rufus. Rufus leaps into the air and onto the top of the cabinet. Mariana fires her gravity gauntlets at Rufus making him fall onto the floor.

MARIANA

Quick dog pile on dog.

The Nexters all dog pile onto Rufus. Rufus pushes them all off of him and making all of the Nexters to fall onto the ground.

Suddenly Dave presses the Get Back Home Button causing it to activate.

DAVE CRUST

Oh man the Get Back Home Button, I forgot that is was back in my back pocket.

Then the Nexters and Rufus get WOOHPed back to Mount WOOHP.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LIVING AREA

Back at Mount WOOHP Dr. Johnathan Joy takes out pendent out from his pocket and swings it back and forth in front of Kitty's face.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

Alright Kitty just keep your eyes on the pendent.

KITTY DION

What is this?

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

It's called Hypno therapy it will make you into a proper young lady.

Kitty slowly becomes sleepy.

JOY

You're getting sleepy Kitty very sleepy and when you wake up you will be a proper and civilized young girl, you will not act like a cat, and you will return to your normal self when you hear these words, Kitty Please.

Suddenly they get interrupted when the other Nexters and Rufus get WOOHPed into the great room rolling over and CRASH onto the table. Kitty wakes up from her hypnoses.

Stewart is on Rufus's back while Steve throws punches at Rufus's chest.

AMY CHARLESTON

(to Kitty)

Kitty help us.

Then Jerry runs into the great room.

JERRY

What's going on here?

JOY

We are in the middle of a session and then this happens.

Randy throws a punch at Rufus. Rufus throws Stewart off of his back and throws him onto Randy and throws a kick at Steve knocking him to the floor. Kitty slips a cup of tea.

SILVANA SAGA

Kitty help us now.

KITTY DION

You didn't say the magic word.

NORMY

Abracadabra?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Hocus Pocus?

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Shazam?

JOY

She is under hypnosis you can't snap her out of it.

JERRY

All I want her is to be more like a human not to scratch the couch every time she sits down.

Rufus pushes himself through the Nexters and run towards the WOOHP tubes. He WOOHPS himself through the WOOHP tubes.

RANDY MASTERS

We go to go after him, where ever he is going to.

The other Nexters run towards the WOOHP tubes and get WOOHPed.

JERRY

Would Miss Kitty would join the Nexters?

KITTY DION

I would indeed thank.

Kitty walks up to the WOOHP tubes with her cup of tea and get WOOHPed to the other Nexters.

CUT TO

INT. LOCAL AIRPORT HANGER EVENING SUNSET

At a Local Airport Hanger Rufus fills up his plane with his dog formula.

RUFUS BARKS

That's the last 1, and once my dog formula is spread all over the human population, it will be a doggy dog world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (VO)

I don't think so punk.

Rufus turns and sees the Nexters are in the hanger. The Nexters all charge at Rufus expect for Kitty who is sitting on a barrel. Normy throws a kick at Rufus. Rufus pushes him out of the way. Dave and Jason tackle against Rufus's legs. Rufus kicks them off of his legs. Madison and Amy hop on top of him.

MADISON

Sit, stay, and heal because you're under arrest.

RUFUS BARKS

Not today.

Rufus throws them off of his back onto the floor, near Kitty. Randy takes out 4 Eskrima sticks out from his watch and a Bo staff out of his watch and grabs it with his teeth. Randy swings them at Rufus. Rufus catches the bo-staff in his teeth and pulls it out from Randy's mouth.

Randy swings his Eskrima sticks at Rufus hitting him all over his body. Rufus quickly grabs them out of his hands and throws them to the side. Randy throws punches and kicks at Rufus. Rufus dodges each of the hits and throws a counter kick at Randy.

STEVE SCHOONER

This guy won't stop until we are all dogs.

Steve FIRES LASERS out from his blunderbusses at Rufus. Rufus dodges the attacks. Gil and Gillian tackle down onto Rufus. Rufus head-butts down onto them but they are still standing. Rufus picks them up and throws them to the side.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A fires a net out from her hands at Rufus trapping him in the net. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to cover roots on the net so Rufus can't escape from the net.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There's no escape pal time to send you to the pound.

Rufus digs underground to escape from the net. Rufus BREAKS out of the ground behind Victor and J.E.S.S.I.C.A and throws surprise attacks at them. Victor dodges the attack, but J.E.S.S.I.C.A didn't. Victor throws punches and kicks at Rufus. Rufus grabs Victor and throws him onto the side.

Amy BLOWS BUBBLES out of her mouth at Rufus. Rufus dodges the attack and runs on all 4s towards her. Silvana swings her guitar at Rufus hitting him and made him SKID on the ground.

SILVANA SAGA

Time to face the music.

Silvana slashes down onto her guitar and causing a SOUND WAVE to come out from her guitar, causing Rufus to cover his ears in pain.

RUFUS BARKS

My ears, my ears. That hurts.

TYLER TWISTER

Good thinking on that Silvana.

THOMAS TWISTER

Now it's our turn.

The Twister twins make a TORNADO causing Rufus to get sucked into the tornado. Rufus POPS out from the top of the tornado and body slams down onto them.

Rufus throws a Hammerfest down onto them. Mariana FIRES her gravity gauntlets at them causing Rufus to FLOAT into the air.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

You're now in for a shock.

Megan FIRES ELECTRICITY at Rufus. Rufus gets shocked by the electricity and SKIDS on the ground. Rufus leaps into the air and tackles them to the ground. Stewart FIRES his solar gauntlets at Rufus.

Rufus dodges them and head-butts Stewart in the chest knocking him to the ground. Mia throws a flying jump kick at Rufus hitting him in the head.

Rufus throws a punch at her, but she dodges the attack. Mia throws a kick at him and throws an uppercut punch at him hitting him in the face.

Rufus picks her up and throws her onto the sides.

RUFUS BARKS

Now that is all over, its time for me to turn everyone into dogs.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM,CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

Back at WOOHP Sam, Clover and Alex are watching the footage from the local airport hanger. Rufus gets into his plane and STARTS the engine.

CLOVER

I do not want this to happen again. I have been a dog once and I'm not doing it again.

Sam touches the touch screen on her computer and presses a picture of Kitty.

SAM

(into her earpiece)

It's all up for you Kitty, you have to stop him. Kitty Please.

Kitty snaps out of her hypnosis and looks around.

KITTY DION

Where am I?

Kitty sees Rufus in the airplane. She puts down her cup of tea and TRANSFORMS into her spy uniform.

Kitty leaps into the air and dives down towards the airplane and cuts it in half. Rufus falls down onto the floor from the airplane being cut in half.

Kitty switches her knob on her belt changing it to tiger. Kitty becomes a tiger girl and leaps right at Rufus.

RUFUS BARKS

This is going to be easy.

Kitty RAPIDLY STRATCHES down onto Rufus. The fur on Rufus gets CUT off and Rufus collapse onto the floor.

RANDY MASTERS

Kitty you did it.

GIL OCEAN

That must be the magic word. Please Kitty.

KITTY DION

I am glad to be your assistance.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LIVING AREA

Later at Mount WOOHP the Spies are in the living area along with the Nexters, Jerry, Mrs. Lewis and Dr. Johnathan Joy.

ALEX

Thanks to Sammy's quick thinking Kitty snaps out of her hypnosis.

SAM

And with Rufus in the WOOHP containment facility we shall make Kitty Nexter of the month.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Why don't I get to be Nexter of the month?

JERRY

From this experience I am glad that Kitty is back to normal and she won't change anytime soon.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

After this experience I think she is ok just the way she is.

KITTY DION

And there is nothing you can do about that.

CLOVER

Well there is 1 person you can try to change. Rufus.

DR. JOHNATHAN JOY

Good thing I am also a licensed psychologist. I will get to him tomorrow morning.

Dr. Johnathan Joy exit out of Mount WOOHP. Kitty scratches the couch and then sits down on it.

KITTY DION

After this I need a catnap.

JERRY

And me to get a sewing kit.

Everyone LAUGHS.

THE END


End file.
